Você tem a mim e Henry, o que mais você precisa!
by ENILLORAC
Summary: Henry descobre um lugar especial dentro da casa do Mago. O escritório do Autor. E uma página, talvez um mero rascunho, talvez uma página perdida, leva Regina à loucura. O que há nela? Also avaluable in En-US("You have me and Henry, what else do you need?").
1. Chapter 1

**Você tem a mim e Henry, o que mais você precisa?**

* * *

 **Emparelhamento:** Emma S. / Regina M. aka the Evil Queen

 **Sumário:** Henry descobre um lugar especial dentro da casa do Mago. O escritório do Autor. E uma página, talvez um mero rascunho, talvez uma página perdida, leva Regina à loucura. O que há nela? Also avaluable in En-US("You have me and Henry, what else do you need?").

 **Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Aviso1:** O relacionamento entre Emma e Hook nunca me pareceu algo realmente inspirador. Ela é a Salvadora, por que dar a ela um pirata? E Hobin Hood? Para uma Rainha? Pelo amor dos deuses...

 **Aviso2:** Se você não gosta de romance entre duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página.

 **Aviso3** : Me desculpe por todos os erros que você com certeza vai encontrar aqui. Alguém gostaria de ser meu/minha _beta_. Isso me deixaria super feliz. Super! =]

 **Aviso4: Vamos escrever em PT-BR!**

 _ **N/A: Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

Localizado em 4B, quando Henry encontra a sala cheia de livros

* * *

"Como você encontrou a chave Henry?" Emma perguntou e o garoto sorriu. "Mamãe tem todas as chaves da cidade mãe, esqueceu?" Ele sorriu satisfeito e Regina limpou a garganta antes de tocar na maçaneta. Emma se lembrava dos acontecimentos sobre as chaves, mas não era algo que ela queria discutir agora.

"Você acha mesmo que o autor pode estar atrás dessa porta?" Emma pediu olhando entre Regina e a porta, como se a coisa pudesse mordê-la a qualquer instante. "Apenas abrindo para saber" Regina disse e virou a maçaneta.

A sala era escura e sem nenhuma janela, Regina conjurou uma bola de fogo e logo a chama encontrou as velas nos candelabros das paredes, iluminando o local.  
"Eu sempre amo ver você fazendo isso" Emma sorriu para as chamas e Henry balançou a cabeça "Apenas não coloque fogo em nada mãe, tudo bem?" Regina sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo do filho. Eles seguiram por uma pequena porta e se depararam com uma porta simples. Henry a abriu e logo uma nova bola de chamas acendeu as velas.

Havia uma mesa, uma parede com uma estante enorme e vários livros iguais ao de Henry, provavelmente vazios.

Mas não havia ninguém lá.

"Não há mais portas" Emma avisou, Henry foi verificar as gavetas da mesa e Regina ergueu duas páginas soltas até a altura dos olhos. Ela correu pelas letras rapidamente e segundos depois ela olhou para Emma com lágrimas nos olhos. "O quê?" Emma pediu e Henry que estava sentado na cadeira atrás da mesa olhou para as duas mulheres "O que há de errado mãe?" O silêncio percorreu a sala até q finalmente Regina amassou as paginas e os dois podiam ouvir o grito preso na garganta da mulher.  
"Ele sabia que nós viríamos!" Ela falou por entre os dentes. Emma olhou para Henry e o garoto estava estático. Na verdade, ele nunca soube como lidar com esse lado agressivo da mãe. Emma sempre estava lá para salvá-lo.  
"Regina, vamos falar lá fora?" Emma pediu e Regina apenas amassou ainda mais as folhas. Emma podia sentir a magia irradiando da mulher. Ela viu as chamas das velas aumentando perigosamente. "Regina..." - "O quê?!" Ela estava lívida. "Henry pode procurar por alguma coisa enquanto nos tomamos um pouco de ar fresco, que tal?" Emma pediu e esticou uma mão para a mulher e sinalizou a pequena porta com a outra. Isso pareceu trazer Regina de volta. Ela engoliu em seco e a máscara dura estava de volta no rosto. "Claro" a mulher disse e saiu, ignorando a mão estendida da loira. Emma deu de ombros para Henry e seguiu a morena. "Leve o tempo que precisar" o menino disse e Emma sorriu. Ele estava crescendo.

Assim que ela saiu, a primeira coisa na linha de visão era uma árvore chamuscada. Regina estava andando de um lado para o outro, a raiva ainda pura, Emma podia sentir a magia borbulhando sob a superfície. "Hey, acalme-se. Você vai abrir um buraco no chão assim" Emma falou e instantaneamente se arrependeu. Regina olhou lívida para ela e em dois passos e ela estava quase sobre Emma.  
Os saltos às deixavam com a mesma altura. "E por que você acha que eu me importo senhorita Swan?" Emma continuou no lugar.

"E vai fazer o quê? Gritar com Henry igual você fez com Pinoccio? Os jogar uma bola de fogo em mim?" A loira retrucou e Regina riu. "Não me parece uma idéia tão ruim" ela sorriu maliciosamente. Emma deu um passo pra trás, a magia de Regina estava sim voltada com ódio para ela, pronta para atacar.  
"Você quer saber? Estou fora!" Emma virou as costas e começou a andar, o silêncio durou um segundo antes que o som do crepitar do fogo e o calor fizessem Emma abaixar. A bola de fogo bateu na arvore a frente e Emma se virou assustada e indignada. "Você está louca? Estou indo embora Regina!" Emma jogou as mãos para o alto e se virou mais uma vez. "É claro que você está!" Regina disse chamando a atenção de Emma. "Era o que estava escrito naquelas malditas páginas!" Regina jogou a página com o desenho no espaço entre ela e Emma. Era uma figura com jaqueta de couro vermelha deixando uma outra figura de sobretudo preto para trás. Era óbvio que se tratava das duas mulheres.

O coração da loira apertou, mas ela respirou fundo. "Eu não estou saindo porque um maldito livro me disse que eu tenho que ir. Estou saindo Regina porque você não consegue ver que quem se importa com você e quer o seu final feliz esta exatamente do seu lado!" Emma terminou a frase em um grito. "E quem seriam essas pessoas?!" Regina estava novamente a um braço de distância de Emma e a loira jogou os braços para o alto em sinal de derrota. "Henry e me" ela falou exasperada.  
"Meu filho me dá o amor que ele pode. Mas você? Qual é sua idéia? Ser minha melhor amiga? Ou fazermos um trio com o Capitão MakeUp?" Regina cuspiu as palavras e deu mais um passo a diante. "Não!" Emma gritou, e a árvore que estava chamuscada, rachou em duas, mas nenhuma das mulheres deu atenção, ambas estavam segurando a própria magia na baia, evitando que houvesse algum ataque involuntário.  
"Só você não enxerga que eu e Hook somos uma fachada pra cobrir todo o tempo que eu passo com você Regina!" Emma respirou pesadamente e Regina deu um passo atrás, confusa. E então as palavras lentamente a alcançaram.  
"Todas as minhas horas livres eu estou com você em alguma maldita busca sobre o homem dos seus sonhos ou te ouvindo falar sobre um bandido que nem sequer te ligou uma única vez depois de te abandonar. Eu estou aqui esse tempo todo, e você não consegue enxergar que o seu final feliz não é você, Henry, Roland e Robin" Emma parou e tirou uma mexa de cabelo que estava caindo no próprio rosto. Ela respirou fundo e correu a mão pelo cabelo mais uma vez. "Você já tem a mim e Henry, o que mais você precisa?"

Emma começou a caminhar, mas se virou novamente "Uma Rainha não deveria depender de um maldito livro para construir sua felicidade..." e então ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e foi embora.

Regina ficou olhando a loira ir embora, os pensamentos perdidos em todas as direções e realmente tentando entender as palavras, aceitar o que Emma estava dizendo. Com o próprio coração faminto por amor, ela poderia errar o julgamento e entender que, de fato, Emma Swan estava apaixonada por ela.

"Ela está certa, você sabe..." Henry falou desencostando da parede e assustando Regina. "Há quanto tempo você estava ai?" Regina disse olhando para longe. "Tempo o bastante" o menino disse caminhando até o lado de Regina. A mulher cruzou os braços e tentou conter as lágrimas olhando pra cima para o céu cinza. "Você acha que ela está certa?" Regina perguntou quase tímida. Henry sabia que ele e Emma eram os únicos que conheciam esse lado. "Mãe, você a ama quase tanto quanto a mim" ele disse e ergue um dedo para impedir a mulher de protestar "E... Eu sei disso por que: 1º você já a teria queimado com uma das bolas de fogo legais..." ele deu um sorriso travesso e colocou as mãos no bolso e Regina escondeu o olhar de culpa. Ela na verdade já tinha tentado queimar Emma a alguns minutos. Mas pensando bem, foi um tiro de aviso apenas. E Henry não precisava saber disso agora. O menino bateu o ombro no da mãe e continuou "E 2º você olha e fala com ela quase da mesma maneira que fala comigo. E ela é a única nesta cidade inteira que pode te enfrentar, mas ainda assim escolhe te acalmar e você a deixa fazer isso. Eu era o único capaz disso antes dela" Henry terminou e cruzou os braços antes de dar de ombros. Um hábito que ele sempre teve e Regina sempre soube que só poderia ser genético.

Ela mordeu o lábio e suspirou. "Talvez seja verdade" ela disse e Henry riu. Claro que ela nunca admitiria tão fácil.

"Vá falar com ela..." ele disse e bateu o ombro no da mãe novamente. Sim, ele já era grande o bastante pra isso. Yay!

"Não" Regina puxou o sobretudo ao redor do corpo. "Mãe, ela provavelmente está com o Capitao MakeUp. Você vai realmente perdê-la pra ele?" Henry falou num tom conspiratório. Regina arregalou os olhos e olhou com descrença para o filho. "Você ouviu tudo então! E eu pensei que vocês fossem amigos. E desde quando você ficou velho o suficiente pra dizer essas coisas?" Regina terminou com um sorriso bobo e o menino deu de ombros mais uma vez. "Não podia deixar vocês duas se matarem aqui fora. E ele é um amigo, não um padrasto. E mãe... Já tenho quase quinze anos..." ele abriu os braços e balançou sobre as pontas dos pés e fez bico como uma criança de dez anos e Regina riu. "Ok, eu vou. Mas não hoje. Ela está brava, muito brava".

Henry assentiu e enquanto Regina entrou para olhar a sala novamente, ele retirou do bolso e alisou a pagina em que estava desenhado que as duas dividiam um carinhos que só amantes podem conseguir... Henry dobrou corretamente a página e a guardou no bolso. Elas iam fazer as coisas darem certo, e não porque um livro idiota as disse que deveria ser assim.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 _ **N/A:**_ _Certo, sua não era para ser um Two-shot, mas como muita gente seguiu, eu decidi fazer outro capítulo. Na verdade, uma outra história nasceu dessa, porque eu estava pensando em definir a continuação desta ff após a Season Finally. Mas ficou um pouco fora da linha, então eu escrevi este. Vou publicar este outro depois que eu terminar de traduzi-lo para postar em inglês também. Obrigado a todos, espero que gostem ^^_ _  
_

 ** _Ainda aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite._**

* * *

Regina tentou conversar com Emma pelos próximos dias. Mas a loira estava evitando ela. E ao que parece, evitando Mary Margareth também. Ela suspirou fundo quando afundou num dos bancos da Granny's e ficou lá esperando Ruby trazer o café. Ela ouviu alguns rumores sobre Emma estar fora de controle e como Elsa tão espirituosamente a salvou. Deveria ter sido ela... Ela podia ter salvo Emma. Ela bufou alto e se levantou assim que Ruby mostrou o café para viagem pronto. Ela o pegou e saiu em direção ao ar frio da cidade.

Emma atravessou a rua sem notá-la e aparentemente agora era a melhor hora para alcançá-la. Ela colocou o café sobre uma das mesas e esperou a mulher vir até ela. Assim que Emma ergueu os olhos e a viu, a loira displicentemente fez uma curva e saiu do trajeto para Granny's. "Emma!" ela gritou e quase rosnou de raiva com a infantilidade da mulher. "Emma! Pare!" – "Não!" a loira gritou e aumentou o passo. Regina não ia correr, por deu, ela estava de salto. Ela puffed na frente de Emma e assustou a loira. Antes que Emma pudesse protestar, ela agarrou os dois braços dela e a puxou contra o próprio corpo. Regina respirou fundo e Puffed elas até a mansão. "Você está louca?" Emma quase gritou quando Regina soltou os braços dela. Logo a loira começou a caminhar para a porta de saída e Regina agarrou o cotovelo dela a forçando a virar. Regina podia sentir a magia de Emma ficando na baia, e ela esperava que a mulher a tivesse realmente aprendido a controla-la.

"Me solte" Emma disse por entre os dentes sem olhar para a mulher e Regina apenas aumentou o aperto. "Apenas se você falar comigo" Regina propôs e Emma respirou fundo irritada. Mas vencida. "Ok" ela disse e se virou apenas um pouco, sem sequer olhar nos olhos da mulher. "Emma, me desculpe-" – "Pelo quê?! Você vai pedir desculpas e dizer que não pode me amar? Dizer que seu coração pertence ao maldito bandido?" – "Não!" Regina tentou argumentar, mas Emma não a deixou. "Vá e procure por aquele bastardo, ele vai continuar te ignorando e te fazendo infeliz!" a loira gritou dessa vez e Regina respirou fundo. Ela queria dizer, ela queria conseguir dizer a Emma o que ela sentia.

Mas a loira não a permitiu. Quando Emma finalmente decidiu tomar um fôlego, Regina agiu.

Sem sequer pensar ou ponderar, ela se jogou sobre a Salvadora e prendeu os lábios da mulher num beijo desajeitado e desesperado. Graças a Deus Emma finalmente ficou em silêncio. Quando Regina afrouxou o aperto nos braços de Emma e se afastou para ver a reação da mulher, ela viu os olhos de Emma ainda fechados. "Regina..." ela disse de olhos ainda fechados. "Sim?" – "Isso é sério?" ela abriu os olhos para finalmente encontrar o sorriso da morena. "Sim" ela respondeu e se aproximou de Emma mais uma vez. "Você poderia calar a boca e me beijar Miss Swan?" ela pediu e Emma começou a corar antes de se inclinar e capturar os lábios da mulher mais uma vez. Dessa vez era um beijo certo, macio e tranquilo. Ambas as mulheres derreteram no prazer de sentir o toque uma da outra. Emma deslizou a língua sobre o lábio inferior de Regina e a morena a concedeu entrada com um quase inaudível gemido. Emma a puxou ainda mais contra si mesma e sorriu quando tiveram que quebrar o beijo para respirar.

"Você me fez esperar" Regina disse e Emma franziu as sobrancelhas. "Por quê?' ela pediu. "Henry tem me cobrado falar com você desde aquele dia na casa do mago" Regina deu de ombros e Emma olhou para ela como se estivesse magoada. "Você está fazendo isso por Henry?" ela pediu e Regina se perdeu no olhar triste da mulher nos braços dela. Antes que ela pudesse responder, porém, Emma deu a ela um sorriso atrevido. "Vou fazer com que o menino te peça para 'falar' comigo mais vezes então" Emma riu e Regina a teria acertado com um tapa de Emma não tivesse capturado os lábios dela em um beijo sedento.

Ela respondeu a altura e quando decidiu que não poderia mais continuar sem avançar sobre o corpo de Emma, ela se afastou e abaixou a cabeça.

"Podemos ir devagar?" ela pediu e Emma pegou o queixo da mulher. "Eu não sou gay Emma, é só você quem..." – "Te dirige completamente fora dos sentidos? Que te enlouquece e parece que é apaixonada por você?" Emma pediu e Regina balançou a cabeça em um sim. "Bem, eu também não sou, e você faz tudo isso comigo também. Talvez devêssemos dar uma chance" Emma deu de ombros e Regina olhou para ela. "Eu tenho medo de que um relacionamento fracassado entre nós possa destruir as coisas que temos" Regina disse. Ela realmente não queria perder Emma e Henry, mesmo sem saber que Emma a amava, havia esse sentimento de paz e segurança em ter a mulher por perto. "Nós já gastamos todo nosso ódio, acho que podemos viver com um pouco de amor por agora não é?" a loira tentou e Regina assentiu.

"Mas agora por favor, Majestade... Me beije outra vez, por favor..." Emma sorriu aquele sorriso torto bobo e Regina sorriu de volta. Nada nesse mundo as impediria de tentar.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!_**


End file.
